


It Was Supposed To Be A Secret!

by NaturalSinner



Series: YouTuber's With Secrets [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hurt Mark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Jack Has A Girlfriend, M/M, No Sex, Random Stuff!, Secret Will Be Revealed During Christmas Party!!, Slow Build, Understanding Jack, and tags, for now, other characters will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalSinner/pseuds/NaturalSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is good at keeping the secrets --one of best actually--, his friends and family could always trust him. </p><p>But something happens. . . And. . . well, the shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Supposed To Be A Secret!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Septiplier fanfiction. 
> 
> I do not know a lot of stuff about everyone, so it's a bit of a challenge to write. 
> 
> If you do not know --tho I doubt it-- some of the YouTubers mentioned here, please check them out. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it and thank you for reading. Have a lovely day. (:

One week ago. . .

Mark was sitting in his chair with folded knees near computer editing a video. He loved spending time changing minor things in it; adding music where needed, face-cams in four corners of a screen, cutting out some boring stuff. It was so much fun, of course it was exhausting, but it did not matter, because for fans he was ready to do anything.  

The day before, Mark played with Jack, Wade and Bob -three dork friends- Prop Hunt and GTA V. As always it was funny, with dirty jokes here and there. From serious talk it always ended with childish jokes. (Grown-ups, eh?) Mark leaned back. (We should eventually play Drunk Minecraft, to laugh our asses off.) He closed his eyes, to rest them a little bit, then decided that it was time for a little brake. He stretched his arms, stood up and was ready to leave for a kitchen, but someone called. (What a good timing.) Mark thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He leaned closer to the computer. The caller was. . . (Pewdiepie?)

It **_was_** surprising, because they rarely spoke to each other.

(Maybe he wants to play a video game. . . ?) Mark sat down and quickly answered call.

Before he could say ‘Hello’ Felix screamed enthusiastically. “Hey Mark! How you doin?” For some reason Pewds was extremely happy, but it did not surprised Mark. 

“I’m good?” He didn’t mean that, but it turned out as a question. “What about you?” Mark asked politely.

“I’m awesome!” Pewds answered in his sing-song voice, then chuckled and continued. “Look, I go straight to the point. The reason I called you is because, I wanted to invite you to my parteh! I hope you'll come **_before_ ** December 24! Kay bye!”  

“Wha?” Mark blinked few times. (What the--?) “What’s this all of a sudden?” He asked before Pewds could drop the call.

“Well. . . Marzia will be on a trip with her friends, visiting Italy. Something about family and other friends wanting to meet her.” Felix said sounding sad and wistful? (Of course. He misses Marzia.) “Anyway--" Felix returned to his previous happy and excited self. "I don’t want to be home alone, so I decided to invite few important friends to celebrate Christmas! What do you think?” (. . .Was he humming?)

Felix was Mark’s friend so he couldn’t make himself say ‘no’ to him, however he promised his family to spend time with them, perhaps he should decline . . . Mark ruffled his hair and sighed. (I’m sure they won’t mind. . .) Felix wanted to say something, but Mark stifled a yawn and responded. “Alright. Fine.” He heard Felix yell ‘yes!’ Mark grinned. (If Jack--)

Mark heard Pewds drop down on his char. “Awesome! You know I called Jack before and he sounded pretty excited when I mentioned you’ll be there.”

Mark opened his eyes surprised. (Wow. For real?! He gets to see Jack after what four or five months?!) Now Mark was superb enthusiastic, eyes wide with excitement. (Septiplier will reunite after so long! Maybe I will get a chance--) Mark stopped his train of thoughts, noticing he was fanboying over -YouTuber and his best friend- Jack. (So stupid.) He sighed.

“Hey Felix. You said you mentioned me to him, right? Before you agreed to invite me, yes? What if I said no? That would get you in trouble. . .  _ **right**?”_ Mark shook his head -refusing to think about Jack- and smirked.

Felix nervously giggled. “Let’s not get into insignificant details.” After a little pause, Felix continued. “Look, Jack said he will be coming all the way from Ireland here, so you better come too and don’t question my ways of doing things!”

“Fine. . .” Mark rolled his eyes. He was too tired to argue with Felix. Editing videos and not sleeping or taking even a little brake for one day and five hours was exhausting! “Sooo, who else you invited?”

“Hmm. . . Well Ian and Anthony will come for sure. Maybe Ken will drop by. Although, I didn’t have much luck contacting him. . . yet.” Felix took a deep breath, sighed and continued. “I also tried to invite Evan (VanossGaming) and Craig (MiniLadd) . . .I always wanted to get to know them, but I doubt they’ll have time to show up.”

“Why do you think that?” Mark thought. (I hadn’t had a chance to talk to them.)

“Well. . . they are visiting friend who lives in Ireland, so I asked Jack to invite him to my party. Not a big fan of them, but I do hope to meet them one day. Might as well be during Christmas, you know.” Mark thought Felix stopped talking for a second. He was ready to say ‘is that so. . .’ but then Felix softly said. “I wanted to invite Cry, but you know him all ‘secret! can’t show my face to anyone!’ thing.”

Mark chuckled.

“I do want to meet the guy, but I don’t want to pressure him. If he wants to keep his secret, than I don’t mind.” Mark heard Felix sigh in his microphone.

(Well clearly you do, but whatever.) Mark furrowed his brows, but he chose not to talk about it and decided to change topic. “Hey, by the way, why didn’t you go with Marzia to Italy?”

Felix didn’t answer for couple of minutes. (Another bad topic, eh?) Mark was sure Felix left him hanging just like that, but then. . . “Ehh. . . I refused. She wanted to be with her friends and family. I didn’t want to disturb happy Christmas-y mood she had, so I stayed here.” Mark heard Felix say something, but he didn’t have a chance to ask, because Felix continued.

 “-- so I decided not to be alone and invite some people!”

“I see. Well then.” Mark stretched and got up. “Hey, you know I’m pretty hungry and tired, so I better go eat and sleep before I completely lose my mind, near this piece of shi--“ He massaged his temple, took a breath and continued. “--amazing technology. Besides I need to get ready. Bye!”

“Hey! Wait you need--“ Mark was too tired to listen to Felix babble, so he hung up on him. He didn’t care if Felix was frustrated or shocked at the end of a call. (All I want is food and sleep. . .) He clicked few times on computer. He walked near his bed and flopped down. It was soft and comfortable. Mark sighed happily and closed his eyes. (Sleep now, food. . . latter. . .) He hugged his pillow. 

(I wonder how he is?) That was a last sentence he thought, before falling asleep. 

\----

Now…

(Fucking exhausting!) Mark sighed frustrated. He was **_still_ ** at the airport standing near luggage conveyor belt, patiently waiting for his bag. It took forever to get it. (Shitty airports.)  Not to mention loads of people were bumping into him, making it harder to stand in one place.  

Mark was supposed to be at Felix house he checked his phone to confirm. (Two fucking hours ago!) It was December 22nd and Felix decided to decorate house today, because ‘it will be fun’ he said. So he asked Mark to come earlier and help.

Mark furrowed his brows and fished smart phone out of his pocket. He called cab and patiently waited inside. After few minutes, he decided to exit the airport, because annoying brats kept bumping into him. Outside he leaned against a wall and sighed already feeling exhausted. . .

\----

 

Mark payed the good sir and waited for him to take out his bag from trunk. At the same time Mark excitedly jumped out of the car and stretched. Siting in a plane for almost all day was exhausting. (Good thing I had an iPod so it wasn’t **_that_ ** bad.)

It was cold outside, snowflakes swirling in air. It was beautiful. 

He turned to the house, examining every little detail. (Gigantic. Not surprising.) The house was indeed enormous. Maybe too big for Marzia and Felix plus dogs to live here. (Awesome.)

Mark turned around and thanked the driver, before he drove away.  He fixed his scarf, grabbed his bag and jogged near house. He knocked. . . Waited. . . Then knocked again until someone opened door. It was-- (Kenpai the Senpai.)

He wore red sweater --with white reindeers and Christmas trees-- and black, loose jeans. (Prob--) 

“Hey Mark! Good to see you.” Ken furrowed his eyebrows and looked straight into Mark’s eyes.  “Don’t say anything! Felix made me wear it.” Mark giggled and smirked. 

“Yeah. Sure.” He said sarcastically and Ken rolled his eyes. “Anyway--“ Mark reached out his hand and greeted Ken with firm grip. “It’s been far too long dude. How ya been?”

Ken opened doors wider and motioned Mark to come inside. “I’m good. Super actually. Glad Pewds decided to make that party.” Mark made his way inside and Ken closed the doors.

“So aren’t you supposed to be with Mary?” Mark raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah well. Some things happened and she's. . .away.” Ken folded his arms.

“I see.” Mark nodded. (Seriously. I should mind my own business.)

There was soft music playing quietly in the background. (Really, now? Adele - Hello huh. Eh. . . I guess it’s not that bad.)

Mark took of his shoes and coat. He quirked his eyebrow. (A few people huh?) Everybody’s shoes were scattered around in hallway making very little space to walk around. There wasn’t even a place to hang his coat anywhere, so he just dropped on a nearby dresser and left it. He kept his scarf on, since it was warm and comfortable.

Mark sighed and decided to ignore further mess. “So how are you Ken? Ready to have a blast this year?” Ken locked the doors and they made their way to the living room.

“Hell yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air.

Mark looked around room. (Huh. Jack is not here. . .) “Hey Ken? Where is Jack?”

“Hmm. . . something came up so he’ll be here tomorrow morning.” Ken scratched his neck.

Mark pouted and sighed unhappy. (Sucks.)

Everybody was busy with their own things. First, at the far side of the living room, Mark spotted Ian and Anthony, decorating a Christmas tree. Chatting and giggling quietly between each other.

Then turned to left Felix and some dude --with glasses-- (Is it Evan or Craig?) were in a kitchen, making something. . . bad. (Suspicious. . .) The smell wafting thru air confirmed it. Mark forced himself to ignore it and noticed two other guys making their way here. (There were so many YouTubers he couldn’t possibly know them all!) It was frustrating.  

“Hey if it isn’t Five Night’s at Freddy’s King Mark?” one of them asked. “I’m Tyler by the way. This is Evan.” He gestured to him.

“Pleasure to finally meet you.” Mark and Tyler shook hands.

Mark than turned to Evan and shook hands. “Hey.” Evan was kind of energetic guy, so it was off to see him. . . sad? (After all I saw some of the videos.)

Tyler turned to Evan. “Where the fuck is this Nogla guy at?”

“Who knows.” Evan shrugged. “Probably lost in airport.”

“. . . Not surprising.” Tyler shook his head. (Probably disappointed that Evan did not even tried to joke.) “Anyway, Mark, later we will play--“ He was interrupted.

“Mark! How’s it going bro?” Finally Felix -with blue sweater- and Craig -with Santa hat- noticed that Mark was here. (They really liked Christmas, huh. . .) He made his way to Mark and greeted him. “Glad you could make it!” They brofisted.

“Heeey! I’m Craig!” They shook hands

“Mark.” He smiled politely and turned to Felix. “What’s with Adele, Felix?” he quirked his eyebrow.

“Ehh. . . Marzia listened to this song without stop and I really liked it.” Felix scratched his neck and smiled softly. “Anyway, happy you could make it; by the way do you know how to cook?” Felix asked hopefully. “I mean I’m great at this stuff, but you know. I always need a hand.” Mark sighed.

“Well then let’s go.” (Jack is not here, so I might as well be useful.)

\----

_Mark was sitting on a couch near TV, listening to news and typing something in his phone._

_“Heeey Mark. Sorry for not saying ‘hello’ earlier.” Anthony dropped next to Mark._

_“Ahh. . .it’s okay dude.” Mark looked around. “Where is everyone?”_

_“Hmm. . . Ian, Felix and Craig have gone grocery shopping.” Anthony folded his legs comfortably. He took TV remote and started to flip thru channels._ _“The bearded guy is outside talking with someone. Two gamer's are playing video games in Pewds room.” Anthony quirked his eyebrow and turned to Mark. “What are you doing?”_

_“Twitter.” Mark sighed. (Fucking moron is late. . . Better late than never, huh.) Mark furrowed his brows and closed his phone. He turned to Anthony. “So, how is life?”_

_Anthony nodded few times. “Pretty good. You know recently I . . .”_

_\----_

_Mark scratched his head. “What is this supposed to be?”_

_“Cookies?” Felix asked hopefully and Craig looked at a tray._

_“Yeah. Of course it is. . ."_

_Ken walked closer. “I left only for 5 minutes and this happened. . ." Ken shook his head. “They should probably never ever use kitchen again.”_

_Mark nodded in agreement. “Look, they’re burned to crisp so let’s just throw them away.” He looked at Felix. “If you don’t mind, that is.”_

_“Yeah, okay.” Felix agreed, sad smile appearing on his lips._

_“Hey, we will make new ones and since most of us are here, we will make better ones too.” He bumped into Felix playfully._

_Felix nodded and took chocolate in his hands. “Chocolate chips then!”  He said with a bright smile._

_“Alright!!” Craig and Ken shouted in union._

_\----_

After lots of cooking and decorating, Felix --Ian and Craig were already back from shopping-- and Ken decided to play some video games. They suggested to others, but no one wanted, so most of them decided watching movies on TV.

Felix, Ian and Anthony sat on a three seated couch. Ken was sprawled out on a floor next to Mark. Craig was sitting alone -thinking about something- on a floor. Evan and Tyler went for a walk around town. (Something was off about those guys. . . Especially Evan.) Mark did not know about Evan, Tyler or Craig a lot, but he could tell that something bad happened. 

He took out his phone and checked Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and Instagram reading lovely comments from fans. There were also hate comments (Oh joy.) Mark rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut earning a few stares from everyone. Mark shrugged.

Mark was surprised to see ‘Edward Scissorhands’ was the main movie of this night. Johnny Depp was one of the best actors, so the move for tonight was absolutely amazing. The problem was that Mark wanted to sleep. (Right. Now.)

\----

Mark was sleeping in one of the guest rooms Felix prepared the other night. He was all alone on a double-sized bed. Mark was softly snoring, than someone opened the door and tiptoed near bed. (Probably Felix checking on me. . .) After a few seconds, someone pocked his cheek. Mark hid his face in a pillow, getting a little angry at this trespasser.

Poking did not stop at that. “Felix you better stop.” It was supposed to be threatening, but it came all too gently. His eyes fluttered open and Mark peered thru his eyelashes. He saw green. . . (Green?) Mark rubbed his eyes, but closed them quickly because light was still irritating.

“Jack?” Mark asked softly.

“That’s me Markimoo.”

Mark giggled.

“Felix is destroying kitchen, so Ken asked me to wake you up.” Jack got up from Mark’s bed and skipped to the door. “Although, you look so tired, I may as well let you sleep a little longer.”

Mark blinked a few times. “What time is it?”

Jack looked at his wristwatch. “Ten in a morning.”

“No, no. I need to get up.” Mark sat up and stretched. He looked at Jack. His expression changed. (Well, he's straight so of course, he won't blush, but Jack is in. . . pain?)

“Y-you better dress up.” Jack gestured to Mark. (Oh, right. . . my scar.) Mark grabbed his shirt and studied Jack’s face further. Mark noticed that, Jack wanted to say something a few times, but stayed quiet.

(Hmm. . . Best to change topic quickly.) Mark took his pants and buckled up. “So, when did you arrive?”

“Oh, this morning.” Jack scratched his head and the previous smile returned to his face, making Mark sigh in relief. (In a couple of days, I will celebrate Christmas day with best my friends!) Mark stood up and walked near Jack. (I'll  need to keep my mouth shut during the party.) Jack spoke surprising Mark. "You know. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far. This work will be related to another --I'm currently working on-- one my fanfiction.
> 
> The next chapter will be Christmas Parteh. (Maybe sometime this week will be another update.)
> 
> Sin out.


End file.
